The present invention relates to a restoring arrangement for a selecting apparatus of a needle selecting device of multi-system annular knitting machine.
More particularly, it relates to restoring arrangement which is used for a selecting apparatus with at least one set of parallel selecting plates which are movable from a rest position to an operative position and lockable in both positions, and wherein the selecting plates act on pattern feet of pattern plates, and movable by an electromagnetic adjusting device in a pattern-dependent manner from the rest position to the operating position.
The present invention also relates to a method of restoring the selecting plates of selecting apparatus of an annular knitting machine, and an annular knitting machine provided with the above-described units.
Selecting apparatuses of the above mentioned general type are used in needle selecting devices for an individual needle selection of limited pattern size with a regular repetition of the pattern after one machine revolution. The pattern is fixedly provided in the selecting apparatus. The pattern height is limited by the number of systems of the knitting machine and the pattern width is limited by the number of the pattern feet of pattern plates.
The pattern-dependent adjustment of the selecting apparatus is performed on the annular knitting machine. For this purpose in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 456,581 which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 231,534 (now abandoned), an adjusting device was proposed which is mountable on a selecting apparatus of each system selectively for adjusting the selecting plates. Prior to the adjustment of the selecting plates of the selecting apparatus, all selecting plates must be brought in a joint initial position, in which they lie in a working region of the mounted adjusting device.